


Locked Out

by Delious



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barnroe - Freeform, F/F, High School, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, linda monroe is a becky barnes luvr I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delious/pseuds/Delious
Summary: Linda Monroe ends up locked out of her house after a party.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Locked Out

She was locked out. Again.

Linda Williams knew her parents didn’t care about her curfew now that she was 17, so being locked out of her own house for the second time was not at all a shocker.

Maybe she should’ve stayed at the Monroe residence, at least she wouldn’t have to be drunk out of her mind in the cold. alone.

Well, no matter! Linda hasn’t the time to sit around on her porch, her parents were most likely out again and she didn’t have a key on her in the first place. She’ll just have to call someone in her contact list generous enough to let her stay the night.

And no one was. Gerald Monroe? Passed out drunk at his own house party, that she just left. Jane Perkins? Out of town with her irrelevant sister and family. Tom Houston? She’d rather not. 

Linda felt hopeless at that point, maybe she should just sleep on her porch till dawn like some homeless girl.

No. No way in hell. Linda checked through her contact list one more time, there had to be at least one person available, right? 

And, thank the heavens, there was! She had faith once again, there was unbelievably someone else she could call to beg for a place to sleep! 

But—There was an issue, mainly with who she knew she had to call.

This was pathetic. She was calling Becky Barnes. Of all people. She was calling that preppy, ginger, cheerleader bitch. And to stay at her place? God! 

Linda tapped her heel impatiently. This was most certainly something she did not want to do but knew was inevitable in the first place.

Just as she was about to say fuck it and hang up, someone finally answered.

“Hello?” Linda, inhale sharply. That raspy voice belonged to no one other than that redhead Becky Barnes, who’d obviously been sleeping before.

Linda hesitated for a moment before letting out a small, “Hey.” What was she doing? Becky would pass her up in a heartbeat, anyway. 

“Linda? Is that you?” Becky asked, sounding more oblivious than ever.

“The one and only,” Linda began in a nonchalant voice, “listen, Barnes, I’m not trying to waste any time here so listen closely.” Jesus, she could tell her voice was slurred since she’d barely sobered up in the first place.

“I need a ride to your house,” Linda said, as clear as day.

“What? Linda why would you-“ Becky was about to ask the latter more questions before quickly being cut off.

“Listen, listen! I...I’m locked out of my house, and I’m drunk out of my mind. Can you just let me stay the night?” Linda hated how vulnerable she sounded when she was drunk. It was disgusting, really.

Becky was silent for a moment, before letting out a small sigh. 

“Yeah. Yeah, alright. I’m on my way.” 

Linda nodded to herself, not even giving a “thank you” before hanging up. At least she wouldn’t be sleeping on her porch tonight.

Linda slammed the door of the passenger seat shut, ignoring the look Becky gave her. 

She felt weird. In her nemesis’s car, driving to her nemesis’s house. Well, what could she do really? She wasn’t gonna sleep on her porch like some junkie, and Becky was her only option.

Linda couldn’t help but glance at the girl next to her. She seemed content like her face had softened more compared to when the blonde got into her car. It was somewhat of a calming thought? 

What was she doing? Analyzing Becky’s expression like she was a work of art at a museum, not like she wasn’t or anything but— Jesus. Just forget it.

Not long after, they had arrived at Becky’s home. Linda was first to get out, eager to get this night over with. 

“Calm down, I have the keys,” Becky mumbled, noticing that Linda had been silently rushing her. The blonde was annoyed by the comment but decided not to fuss anyway.

Becky was first to enter her house, holding the door open for Linda like she was used to it.

Linda did take her time observing Becky’s house, which was honestly really cozy. There were many pictures on the way, most of which Linda couldn’t see that well in the first place.

“My room is upstairs,” Becky said as she nudged the smaller girl, noticing that she’d been taking in her house.

Linda nodded quickly as she followed Becky up the stairs, a little too close behind her. 

As soon as Becky opened the door to her room, the blonde didn’t seem to hesitate before flopping down on her bed like it was her own. Luckily, she didn’t hear any disgruntled noises from Becky, but instead the sound of car keys being put onto a counter. 

“You want the bed?” Becky asked as Linda forced her head up.

“If you don’t mind me stealing, Barnes,” Linda replied, with a smug look on her face. Instead of receiving a glare or an angered comeback, Becky only nodded.

That response simply wasn’t going to do, so obviously Linda pushed for a reaction.

“What? Are you not going to share your own bed with me? Wow, didn’t know you were scared of sleeping with girls.” Linda snickered, she didn’t love anything more than toying with that pathetic ginger girl.

That remark did get a reaction out of Becky, but not one Linda expected. Becky had gotten into the bed next to the smaller girl.

“Didn’t know you liked it so much,” Becky said in a hushed tone.

Linda felt a small blush creep up her neck. Just as she was about to attempt a comeback, she decided to just drop it, her face feeling hotter by the second. 

“Whatever! Whatever...” The blonde had decided to just bury herself under Becky’s sheets.

While attempting to fall asleep, Linda couldn’t help but actually notice how close she was to the taller girl. They were practically snuggled up next to each other, but Linda was already in too deep because Becky was surprisingly already passed out herself. 

This gave Linda the opportunity to really observe Becky’s facial features. She had a light sprinkling of freckles on her face, her skin seemed soft and pale, you could just barely outline her eye bags. 

Becky seemed much calmer while sleeping, Linda felt herself almost smiling at the thought of it. 

The blonde had no idea what compelled her to, but with an extremely shaky hand, she ended up tucking a strand of that ginger hair and tucking it behind Becky’s ear. 

Linda sighed a little and drifted off admiring the girl in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> JESUUUUUUS I wrote this at 4 in the morning, I know this seemed rushed as shit but I genuinely did try (woah shocker!!)


End file.
